Census column key
Meaning of columns in United States Federal Census's by year. 1790 * 1) Name * 2) Free White males of 16 years and upward, including heads of families * 3) Free white males under 16 years * 4) Free white females, including heads of families * 5) All other free persons * 6) Slaves 1800 # Number of males under 10 years of age. # Number of males between 10 to 16 years of age. # Number of males between 16 to 26 years of age. # Number of maeles between 26 to 45 years of age. # Number of males over 45 years of age. # Number of females under 10 years of age. # Number of females between 10 to 16 years of age. # Number of females between 16 to 25 years of age. # Number of females between 26 to 45 years of age. # Number of females over 45 years of age. # Number of other free persons in that family, except Indians not taxed. #Number of slaves in the household. 1840 *1 Line Number *2 Nameof the county, city, ward, town, township, parish, precinct, hundred, or district *3 Names of Head of Families columns 4-16) Free White Persons, including Heads of Families - Males *4 Under 5 *5 5 and under 10 *6 10 and under 15 *7 15 and under 20 *8 20 and under 30 *9 30 and under 40 *10 40 and under 50 *11 50 and under 60 *12 60 and under 70 *13 70 and under 80 *14 80 and under 90 *15 90 and under 100 *16 100 and upwards 17 - 29 Free White Persons, including Heads of Families - Females *17 Under 5 *18 5 and under 10 *19 10 and under 15 *20 15 and under 20 *21 20 and under 30 *22 30 and under 40 *23 40 and under 50 *24 50 and under 60 *25 60 and under 70 *26 70 and under 80 *27 80 and under 90 *28 90 and under 100 *29 100 and upwards *30 - 35 Free Colored Persons - Males *30 Under 10 *31 10 and under 24 *32 24 and under 35 *33 35 and under 55 *34 55 and under 100 *35 100 and upwards *36 - 41 Free Colored Persons - Females *36 Under 10 *37 10 and under 24 *38 24 and under 35 *39 35 and under 55 *40 55 and under 100 *41 100 and upwards *42 Line Number *43 - 48 Slaves - Males *43 Under 10 *44 10 and under 24 *45 24 and under 35 *46 35 and under 55 *47 55 and under 100 *48 100 and upwards *49 - 54 Slaves - Females *49 Under 10 *50 10 and under 24 *51 24 and under 35 *52 35 and under 55 *53 55 and under 100 *54 100 and upwards *55 TOTAL *56 - 62 Number of each family employed in *56 Mining *57 Agriculture *58 Commerce *59 Manufacture and trade *60 Navigation of the ocean *61 Navigation of canals, lakes, rivers *62 Learned professional engineers *63 - 64 Pensioners for Revolutionary or military services, included in the foregoing *63 Names *64 Ages *65 - 70 Deaf and Dumb, Blind, and Insane White Persons, Included in the foregoing *65 - 67 Deaf and Dumb *65 Under 14 *66 14 and under 25 *67 25 and upwards *68 - 70 Blind and Insane *68 Blind *69 Insane and Idiots at public charge *70 Insane and Idiots at private charge *71 - 74 Deaf and Dumb, Blind, and Insane Colored Persons, Included in the foregoing *71 - 72 Deaf, Dumb and Blind *71 Deaf and Dumb *72 Blind *73 - 74 Insane and Idiots *73 Insane and Idiots at public charge *74 Insane and Idiots at private charge *75 - 81 Schools & c. *75 Universities or college *76 Number of students *77 Academies and Grammar Schools *78 No. of Scholars *79 Primary and Common Schools *80 No. of scholars at public charge *81 No. of white persons over 20 years of age in each family who cannot read and write 1850 *1 Dwelling - houses numbered in the order of visitation *2 Families numbered in the order of visitation *3 The name of every Person whose usual place of abode on the first day of June, 1850, was in this family *4 Age *5 Sex *6 Color < White, black or malato *7 Profession, Occupation, or Trade of each Male Person over 15 years of age *8 Value of Real Estate owned *9 Place of Birth Naming the State, Territory or Country *10 Married whithin the year *11 Attended School within the year *12 Persons over 20 y'rs of age who cannot read & write *13 Whether deaf and dumb, blind, insane, idiotic, pauper, or convict Category:Census of the United States